1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to shelving devices and more particularly pertains to a new shelving device for mounting to a ceiling of a camper to provide for additional storage space and which can be collapsed when not in use.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising an upper wall that has a bottom surface. A panel has a top side, a bottom side, a first lateral edge, a second lateral edge, a front edge and a rear edge. The panel has four corners. A plurality of tethers each has a first end and a second end. Each of the first ends is attached to the bottom surface and each of the second ends is attached to the panel. The corners each have one of the second ends positioned adjacent thereto when the tethers are suspended from the upper wall. The tethers suspend the panel from the upper wall a distance equal to at least 8 inches. A plurality of couplers releasably couple the panel to the upper wall in a stored position spaced from the upper wall a distance of less than 4 inches.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.